


Dangan Ronpa: The Groupchat. Class 77, 78, 79 + One Reserve Course Student

by YaRane21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Gen, Group chat, I Will update this when I have writers block, this is a disgrace, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaRane21/pseuds/YaRane21
Summary: Grab some memory bleach and 'enjoy'





	1. Wtf

 

 _YassQueen added Kiibo, Rantarou_ _, Shinguji, Maki and 12 others to_ _the group chat._

 **YassQueen** : Welcome to the most despairing group chat!

 **Hoshi** : No.

_Hoshi has left the group chat_

_YassQueen added_ _Hoshi to the group chat_

 **Hoshi** : I'm just going to get another phone number then.

 **Maki** : Me too

 **I <3Hope**: No! You Ultimates must work together to create the ultimate hope!

 **I <3Sonia**: Komaeda don't steal my username! And stfu

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : FOUL LANGUAGE IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!

 **Kokichi** : https://www.google.nl/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/306737424602451235/

 **Hifumi** : Did you just-?? Is that a list of cuss words

_Kokichi changed their name to Single_

_Hifumi changed their name to Otaku_

_Tsumugi changed their name to Otaku #2_

_Otaku changed their name to Otaku #1_

**Single** : beg me to be your boyfriend

 **Kaito** : Wtf

 **Single** : why arent you begging,, yet

 **Hiyoko** : No one wants you anyway you dipsh*t

 **I Bu Ki Mi O Da** : HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!!/&/@/87//@/'a

 **Nyahangie** : Hello!!

 **I <3Donuts**: Hello!!!!!!!

 **I <3Sonia**: why is everyone stealing my username

_I <3Hope is typing..._

_I <3Hope was banned by OrangeJuice_

**OrangeJuice** : there is only this much I can take of Komaeda in one day and I don't want to see him or anything that has to do with him out of school either

 **OrangeJuice** : Why is my name OrangeJuice

 **OrangeJuice** : Why am I in this group chat I'm a reserve course student?!

 **I <3Games**: You're my friend

 **OrangeJuice** : Oh hi Chiaki! But I guess this isn't really the place for me...

_OrangeJuice left the group chat_

**11037** : who even is he???

 _YassQueen added I <3Hope _ _to the group chat_

 **Kaito** : wtf

 **30%accuracy** : I saw Nagito pointing at his ahoge saying it is the symbol of hope

_30%accuracy changed their name to 420, 24/7_

**Kaito** : wtf

 **Makoto** : So that's why he is always touching my hair

 **Mondo** : wtf

 **Kaito** : Hey that's my line!

_Kaito changed their name to SpaceStar_

_Rantarou changed his name to AvocadoLove_ r

 **AvocadoLover** : What s this mess

 **I <3Byakuya**: You are a mess

_ImRich banned 1 <3Byakuya_

**Kayayday** : I leave my phone for 20 minutes...

 **Kayayday** : ... I lost hope in you all

 **I <3Hope**: Don't!

 _OrangeJuice banned I <3Hope _ _from the group chat_

 **The Forbidden one** : What magic is this

 **Irumama** : What the Fuck

_Mahiru left the group chat_

**Tenko** : You're all menaces (not the girls!)

 **Hiyoko** : MENace

 **Tenko** : Get out

 **Hiyoko** : no

_Maki left the group chat_

**I <3Sonia**: Stop stealing my name!

_Single changed their name to I <3Pabta_

_I <3Pabta changed their name to I<3Pata_

_I <3Pata changed their name to I<3Panga_

_YassQueen added Maki to the group chat_

_Maki banned 1 <3Panga from the group chat_

_Maki left the group chat_

**Hoshi** : Put him back.

 **SHSL Maid** : May I ask what this mess it?

 **Irumama** : YOU WANNA PUT THAT LI'L SHIT BACK ?!!/&/@/

 **PopStar** : Thanks my phone storage is full now

_PopStar left the group chat_

**Akane** : WE SHOULD HAVE A BBQ WITH ALL OF US

 **Chihiro** : I have to go I guess...

_Chihiro left the group chat_

**Hoshi** : He's crying at the doorstep of my house put him back here

 **EmoCap** : Please dont.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : Don't. That is the best choice indeed.

 **Otaku #2** : This is just like the plot of an anime uwu

 **Otaku #1** : You're totally right!

 **Celes** : Do not betray me Hifumi

 **Otaku #1** : ...

_Hoshi added I <3Panga to the group chat_

_I <3Panga changed their name to I<3Panya_

**Kaito** : wtf

_I <3Panya changed their name to I<3Panta_

_I <3Panta left the group chat_

**Hoshi** : I have his phone. This phone too.

 **Makoto** : Who are you

 **Hoshi** : Its Shinguji Korekiyo, SHSL Folklorist

 **I Bu Ki Mi O Da** : What. Ibuki doesnt get you

 **Nidai** : SHINGUJI I INVITED YOY TO TRAIN BUT YOU NEVER COME

 **Fuyuhiko** : What the fuck

_Fuyuhiko left the group chat_

_PekoPeko left the group chat_

**Nyahangie** : Yoy

 **Otaku #1** : Yoy

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : Stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Why do people like this
> 
> I'm so bored and have a bit of a writers block so.... UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I apologize to the almost 200 people who have had to read this disgrace to human kind? 
> 
> BEWARE OF SPELLING MISTAKES I DONT PROOFREAD THIS BS

**Otaku #1** : Hello

 **Hoshi** : Hello

 **Shinguji** : Hello

 **Nidai** : Hello

 **Akane** : Hello

 **ImRich** : Hello

 **Kaito** : wtf is this

 **AvocadoLover** : I bet Shinguji took all those phones.

 **Kaito** : This doesn't surprise me

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : Shinguji wanted to take my phone too

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : I tied him up

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : and he's stuck in my closet now

 **I <3Panta**: I have my phone back!!!

 **420,24/7** : Hello

 **11037** : Hello

 **Hiyoko** : I hope your phone breaks when you switch on your camera an selfie modus cuz youre so ugly and short

_YassQueen added Fuyuhiko, PekoPeko, I <3Panta and 5 others to the group chat_

**I <3Panta**: YOUR SHORTER THAN ME

SHSL Maid: You're*

 **YassQueen** : ShinguNNSJA!;&/'k£{¥£\^\\+

 **YassQueen** : Hello

 **Otaku #2** : Saiouma I ship it

 **EmoCap** : Tsumugi what the hell

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : I have to note he escaped. I don't even know how, despite being the ultimate detective. There's no single trace

 **Otaku #2** : Oh I forgot sorry. So then I WILL call Kokichi x Hiyoko... Hiyouma!!!! Yup, totally FANTASTIC

**Yarane** : I have shipped Hiyoko x Kokichi since January 12th, 2017 And I Will never stop doing so

_Yarane left the group chat and will never ever return to it_

**Kaito** : Who tf is that

 **Mahiru** : Why did you put me back here

 **PopStar** : Please leave me alone

_PopStar left the group chat_

_Mahiru left the group chat_

**PekoPeko** : Hello

 **I <3Panta**: DID HE JUST BREAK IN BY A WHOLE YAKUZA FAMILY,!,!,!,!,!,!!!!,!

 **Fuyuhiko** : Shinguji I'm going to kill you!!!!!!?!!!£~£*{*\^¥\\+\

 **Fuyuhiko** : Hello

 **Kaito** : He's done

 **AvocadoLover** : Jup

 **Kayayday** : There's no hope

 **I <3Hope**: Then you're better of DEAD

 **EmoCap** : No leave her alone!!!!!

 **Nyahangie** : May Kami let you Rest In Peace!! (Not Kaede, but Shinguji)

 **Nyahangie** : or SINguji! Nyahaha~

 **Mage** : Rip Korekiyo 2017

 **Tenko** : HIMIKOOOOOOO

 **Sonia** : Is this how all group chats are like? If so, I don't really want to stay in any of them.

_Mage changed their name to Twimiko_

**I Bu Ki Mi O Da** : So THATS Why there was a KINDA biG Red HAIRED GIrL in OUR clasS TodaY!?? It was The IMPOSTER!!!

 **Tenko** : Imposter wtf we watched a movie together at the cinema yesterday

 **Shinguji** : I was there too.

 **Tenko** : Menace!

 **Kaito** : Shinguji wtf

 **Kaito** : Why didnt you invite me I want my revenge

 **Tenko** : I swear that if Imposter did anything to Himiko I-

 **Makoto** : Shinguji give everyone their phones back

 **I <3Hope**: there is no hope in this action Shinguji. Please give them back. Of course you don't have to listen to trash like me. I'm worthless. Do it for hope's sake!

_OrangeJuice used Destiny bond_

_OrangeJuice left the group chat_

_It's super effective!_

_I <3Hope was forced to leave the group chat by OrangeJuice_

**Irumama** : EHAT THE FICK IS THIS K3€8/&/&¥

 **Kaito** : wtf

_I <3Games changed their name to Chiaki_

**Chiaki** : Oh that's a ghost type Pokémon move that takes the target with them when they faint.

 **Chiaki** : I think Hajime is a Pokémon.

 **Chiaki** : Hello

_OrangeJuice added themselves to the group chat_

**OrangeJuice** : NO NOT CHIAKI

_YassQueen added I <3Hope to the group chat_

**Kaito** : Junko no wtf

 **AvocadoLover** : Junkfood

 **Kaito** : junko junKfood

 **AvocadoLover** : Im so funny

 **I <3Hope**: I believe Hajime actually has a talent. I believe he is the ultimate Hacker. Or mage

 **HiMiKo** : NO IM THE MAGE

 **HiMiKo** : Imposter what.

 **I <3Donuts**: he just added himself to the group chat

 **HiMiKo** : DoNt steal my identity

_HiMiKo banned Twimiko from the group chat_

**Twimiko** : I Will not be Banned

 **Mikan:** I still don't get How you can put back people who have been BANNED

 **Kaito** : Wtf

 **Kaito** : Hello

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting notes faster than work I actually do my best for wtf
> 
> Kokichi x Hiyoko = OTP. 2 really annoying brats with a lack of height (This sound like me tho :O )


	3. Never Mind Grammar....(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't click in rich text run, I'll change it later

Kayayday: Gonta. Did you break the door.

Gonta: i did not

Kayayday: Are you really Sure?

Gonta: Gonta telling Truth!

Mondo: Wait What

I Bu Ki Mi O Da: Ibuki thinks something is of

SHSL Maid: *Off. And I'm not correcting Gonta.

Twimiko: There is something off indeed.

HiMiKo: get out

Twimiko: I will not.

Saluka: Hello everybody! This is Sakura Oogami from class 78. Does anybody know how to change a username?

Saluka changed their name to Sakura

Sakura: Nevermind.

Sonia: Yes? Can I help you Sakura? :)

Sakura: Just... Nevermind...

Sonia: Sakura?

Sakura: Sonia, Please...

Sonia: Yes, Sakura? :)

Kayayday: She means the word 'Nevermind'

Sonia: Which word? And mat I ask why you have put my last name between brackets? ;)

Kayayday: Nevermind

Gonta banned Sonia from the group chat

Kayayday: Did you just ban Sonia?

I<3Sonia: HOW FARE YOU BAN SONIA  
Mikan: Still confused why you can put

Mikan: Banned people

Mikan: Back

  
SHSL Maid: *Dare.

Gonta: I did not

Kayayday: Gonta...

Gonta: Gonta telling truth!

I<3Panta changed their name to OumaTellingLie

OumaTellingLie: ouma telling lie

Gonta: Ouma! Lying is bad!

OumaTellingLie: nevermind...

Sonia: Yes, Kokichi? :)

Kaito: wtf how

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has less then 1000 words omg


End file.
